Serena's Story
by katpetal
Summary: Darien has returned from America a very changed man, and the time for Crystal Tokyo is fast approaching, how will Serena deal with it?
1. Welcome Back?

Her heart broke as she looked at his expressionless face. His eyes, usually bright and friendly, were a steely, cold blue that day. His gaze gave her chills, and bumps formed on her arms. He was angry about…. something. She just didn't know what.

"Hello" He said, in a monotone voice that spoke volumes about what he was feeling, but none of it made sense.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back! I missed you." She replied her voice cheerful, despite the lump in her throat. Her crystal blue eyes looked to his hopefully, looking for that spark of the man he was before.

"Did you?" He asked, bemusedly, and his lips quirked in a half-smile.

She nodded, her golden hair spilling over her shoulder as she did. But something in his face, in his stance, kept her from running to him and wrapping him in her loving embrace. He stood as if her was expecting a fight, as if he were bracing himself for something terrible. Her eyes reflected her concern, as she looked at him, taking in his rumpled clothes, his haggard face, and his fighting stance.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice harsh. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Because I love you, Darien." She said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh" he said, "I don't love you, Serena. You shouldn't have come."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him. She had come here, to the airport, to meet him. She had known he was coming back today, after his trip to America, he had told her before he left. That was two weeks ago, what had happened in that short amount of time to make everything change? She stared at him, not comprehending what was happening.

"What happened, Darien? You told me you loved me before you left…" He looked at her for a moment, completely unconcerned, then shouldered his bag, and walked past her, leaving her there to figure out what had happened.


	2. Outgrown

Serena sat on the couch, with her slender legs tucked under her, and stared at the picture on her coffee table. It was taken before he left, they were laughing, and he had his arm around her. He had looked so happy; she didn't understand at all. She traced a delicate finger over his picture's face, wishing she could do the same with him.

At 23, she had outgrown all of her childhood clumsiness and had developed into a beautiful, graceful young woman. She hadn't worn her hair in two buns and pigtails since that day at the airport 3 years ago. She hadn't heard from him since then either, and still had no idea what had caused his sudden change of heart. After he had left her in the airport, she had gone to Raye, one of her best friends, to talk. Raye had told her that she should give him space, let him figure things out for himself. After she had cried for about an hour, she finally realized that Raye was right, that she shouldn't bother him. Her heart had been broken, but they were destined to be together, he would come around in time. She still hadn't given up hope, but she had not talked to him. She knew where he worked, in the Emergency Room at Tokyo General. She had never had cause to go there, or the apartment he still had, the same one he'd lived in when they first met. But it didn't matter, he had probably forgotten about her. It had been three years, with no contact whatsoever. She didn't understand why she couldn't just forget about him, and move on, but she hadn't been able to so far.

The doorbell chimed, and she looked up, that would be the girls. She got up and opened it, and sure enough, four girls stood on the other side. She ushered them in, and they took up places around her living room. Her friends, and fellow superhero's, gathered in her apartment once a week, at least, to discuss their lives.

Raye settled into one of Serena's plush, white chairs, her black hair cascading over her shoulders, and her violet eyes sparkling with happiness. She wore a plain white blouse, a red skirt, and her red blazer had been hung by the door. She was still very active at her grandfather's shrine, but she also held a position at a recording company. She still wore red as much as possible, and being the warrior of fire, Sailor Mars, it suited her.

Amy sat on a pink cushion on the floor, her knees drawn against her chest. Her short-cropped blue hair framed her face gently, and her soft blue eyes held a sadness that no one could ever fully understand. She wore a powder blue pantsuit, and small wire spectacles adorned her face. She was in her second year at Tokyo Medical School, and was still top of her class. She always held sadness to her, and no matter what anyone said to her, she always denied it. Something was upsetting the warrior of water and ice, Sailor Mercury, but no one had yet to penetrate the shell that hid it away.

Lita perched on the couch, across from where Serena had been seated earlier, her legs crossed and hands in her lap. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and her brown eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire. She wore a green knit shirt and a pair of brown slacks, her trademark colors. She had graduated from college and gone on to Culinary Art school. She had just opened a restaurant two months ago, and it was very popular already.

Mina sat on the arm of the chair that Raye was sitting in. Her honey blonde hair was held back, not by her traditional red bow, but by a braided headband, her blue eyes bright. She wore a white blouse and a pair of black slacks. She was the only one of them that had not completed college, but instead had become a model, and a singer – recording at the studio where Raye worked.

Serena had found an affinity for dance, and had opened a dance studio, not far from the hospital. She had done well for herself, better than her friends had thought she would do. Serena looked at her friends, and couldn't help but smile. They were chatting amongst themselves about how their week had gone. She ran a hand through her shoulder length golden-blonde hair as she realized that she was the only one currently without a man in her life.

Raye and Chad had started dating in college, and he had proposed two weeks ago. They had certainly had their rough moments, like when she revealed herself to him as Sailor Mars. Serena remembered how he just stood there smiling, he had apparently already figured it out, and Raye got so mad, because he hadn't told her, or asked her. They got into a huge fight, like always happens when Raye's temper flares, but they obviously had patched things up.

Amy and Greg were together now that they both were in Med School together. He brightened her up some, but she still always seemed so sad and distant, even he couldn't pull her out of it. Greg had told Serena recently that he was worried about Amy, and her mental health.

Lita and Ken, of course, had opened the restaurant together. He hadn't taken it well when he discovered she was Sailor Jupiter, and they split up for a few months. He had worried that she would get hurt, and he would lose her, but he was able to see beyond that and accept her for who she was. Serena knew that the dinner they were having tomorrow night was special, Ken had needed only a little help on which ring to buy for her.

Mina had met a young man by the name of Jeremy, and fell madly in love. They'd been together for about a year now, and were almost inseparable. He had immediate recognized her as Sailor Venus, and at first that really worried the scouts, but upon closer inspection they discovered that he, and the rest of the guys they were seeing, were also from the moon kingdom. They hadn't necessarily been nobles, but they were from the Silver Millennium, and on some level instinctively recognized their leaders.

Serena was somewhere in the middle, the ties that held them all together. Whenever one of the girls and her guy were having a fight, one or both of them would call her for advice, or just to talk it out with someone who wouldn't judge them. Whenever the guys were trying to plan something, they called Serena for help like dress sizes, ring sizes, and the like. Thanks to Serena, everything was working out the way it was supposed to, and smoothly.

But things weren't as they should be. She remembered when they had gone to the future with Rini, so many years ago. King Endymion, Darien's future self, had told her that Rini had been born when she was 21. But that had come and gone. In fact, they hadn't heard from Rini since before that day at the airport with Darien, three years ago. She had left to go back to her own time a few days before Serena had gone to meet Darien, and that little girl had loved to pop in and out, but hadn't returned. Serena couldn't help but worry.

They hadn't heard from the others, the four outer planet warriors. Amara, Sailor Uranus, the tomboy of the group, who had always found a way to make Serena feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time; and Michelle, Sailor Neptune, whose grace and beauty Serena had always envied. Trista, Sailor Pluto, always so elusive and enigmatic, even to those who knew her best; and Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, so quiet, so gentle, but she held such power on her young hands. Serena wondered when they would resurface, return from wherever they had gone.

"So, what do we know?" She asked, her voice clear and authoritative. The girls looked at her, and smiled. Their princess had indeed become a leader.

"Nothing, Serena. People are getting sick all over Tokyo, and we have no idea if it's normal or something artificial." Amy answered.

"I have a bad feeling. Maybe the darkness that the King told us about is approaching. But that would mean…"

"It would mean that I have to use my crystal to remove the darkness, and heal everyone on the planet." She looked at Raye, who shivered.

"Could you?" Mina asked in a whispered voice.

"I don't know. The King said that I had to draw on the powers of all of the Scouts, and on **him**."

"But we haven't heard from him in three years." Lita said.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to do it without him. Maybe, if we could somehow contact the StarLights, they could help." Mina answered.

"Perhaps, Mina, but I don't know how to contact them, they went… home." Serena replied, her voice dull.

"Maybe we should talk to Darien." Amy offered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Amy, we've fought monsters off and on for the past three years, and not once has he, or Tuxedo Mask, shown up. We're going to have to do this without him." Raye replied. When everyone got real quiet and sullen, Serena decided it was time for a change of topic.

"Anybody want a drink?" She asked, and they all nodded, "tea?" She asked, and they all nodded again. She stood to go to the kitchen, and then clutched her head as dizziness washed over her. A moment later, she passed out.


	3. Imagination?

_She was floating, in her princess gown, in blackness, nothingness. Before her was a woman with pink pigtails, who looked very graceful and dignified._

"_Rini?!"_

"_Rini does not exist now. But she must, for your world to be saved." And then she disappeared, leaving Serena floating in darkness, alone._

"_Wait, please, help me… tell me what's happening. Where am I?"_

_Not since the battle with Galaxia and Chaos had she felt so helpless, so alone. The 'monsters' that they had fought since then had been nothing, genetic mutations that attacked people. She couldn't help but think that the reason Tuxedo Mask never showed up to help was because they didn't need him. Or maybe he did show up, maybe he came to every battle, and just didn't fight because he wasn't needed. That thought comforted her. She had never considered it any other way, until tonight with the girls._

"_Serena?" A voice called to her, familiar, but she couldn't figure out whose it was. A light formed behind her, beckoning her almost, and she turned towards it._

"_Serena?" the voice called again, from within the light, as if telling her to go towards the light. She did, she floated towards the light, trying to find the person who was calling her. The voice was so familiar, and so comforting, that she felt safe._

"_Serena!"_

She opened her eyes to the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, and as her eyes focused, she saw a face she hadn't thought she'd ever see again.

"Darien?" She asked, bewildered, "Where am I?" He smiled softly.

"The hospital. How do you feel?" he asked keeping his voice very professional.

"Weak, a little groggy. What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You passed out, and the girls brought you here. You were a little dehydrated, and you seem to be coming down with whatever it is everyone else is getting." He said, looking at her chart and making a few notations.

"Oh," She said, biting her lip. She was trying not to panic, or say anything stupid. He was right there in front of her, and she didn't want to react badly, or anger him again, "When can I go home then, Dr. Shields?" He looked up from the chart and smiled.

"Soon, Serena. You need to finish this bag of IV fluid first, okay? And I want you to come back and see me next week, to keep track of the illness' progress." All professional, no clue of what he was feeling showing through. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, alright?" He asked, as he turned to leave.

"Darien, wait." She said, and immediately regretted it. He turned to look at her, his expression icy.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is this… it?" She asked, her voice soft.

"It what, Serena?"

"IT… This illness… is it the… darkness that… HE… told us about?"

"Serena, that doesn't exist. All of that, it was just our imagination. Nothing happened, okay?" She blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean our imagination? Do you mean the bruises I get every time I fight as… HER… are my imagination? The exhaustion, the fear… Why? Why don't you come when we fight, why aren't you there when we need you, when **I** need you?" He looked at her surprised, and then turned away.

"I'll be back soon, Serena. You should get your rest."

She lay in bed looking at the ceiling, going over it in her head. Her imagination, he had said, they had imagined the whole thing, and it wasn't real. How could he say that, when every battle left real wounds and having loved and lost him had left real scars? She truly loved him, then and now, that wasn't her imagination. She hadn't imagined Sailor Moon, or the others, she hadn't imagined all the battles, all the heartache, the pain, or any of the rest of it. Why would he say that, when he had witnessed it all, he was Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, and the future King of the Earth?

She didn't understand. Was this why he told her he didn't love her, was this why he had left her? Because he had stopped believing in reality? Had he stopped believing in her love as well? Tears ran down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes to hold them in. She heard the door open, and slowly opened her eyes.


	4. A trick of the light

"Hi, Serena. I heard about what happened, and I thought you could use my help." He said, and she smiled broadly.

"Seiya!" She exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here, we were just talking about the three of you." His brown eyes smiled at her as he took her hand.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" He asked, concerned coloring his voice.

"I feel fine, I can leave in a few hours, D… the doctor told me." She said, stumbling over Darien's name.

"The girls told me about Darien, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. And that I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, in any way you need me to be, okay?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Oh, Seiya, it's been terrible. He acted as though nothing ever happened, I don't know what to do. And I had a dream, Rini came to me, and said that she didn't exist and the world would be destroyed, and I'm so scared."

"Shhh, Serena, it's okay." He said, as he held her to him, to comfort her.

Darien pushed the curtain back to find Serena in the arms of that Seiya guy from a few years back. It took every ounce of strength not to rip them apart; instead he cleared his throat. Seiya let Serena go, and she looked up at Darien, tears still tracing their way slowly down her face.

"I just stopped by to see how you were feeling. I can see that you were having an important moment with your... friend... here. I'll come back…" He said, his voice cold.

"Darien… Dr. Shields, I think you have misunderstood, Seiya here is just trying to help me calm down. You know that I… have had a rough day." She said, though she had been about to tell him she still loved him. Seiya, on the other hand, was not about to let him off the hook that easily.

"Not that you would care, you creep. After all she did for you, and how much she loved you, what she was willing to sacrifice for you, you just leave her? I would never have given her up, never have let her hurt! Well, that just means that you have no reason to be upset to find me holding her, now doesn't it." Seiya smirked.

"Well, young man, you certainly have some nerve, talking to me like that. If you wouldn't mind leaving, I'd like to speak with Serena about her illness now." He watched as Seiya stalked away before turning back to Serena.

"Was that your idea?" He asked.

"No, of course, not. I would never suggest anyone talk to you that way. So, how am I, Doc?" He looked at her perplexed, "You did say you wanted to discuss my illness."

"Serena, your illness is your belief that you are some crime fighting superhero who is destined to be a queen someday. You stubbornly believe that you can save the world somehow, but you're wrong. You're not a superhero, you aren't going to live forever."

"Of course, I'm not going to live forever, Darien, but I **AM **Sailor Moon, and I can prove it." She said, and grasped her transformation brooch. He reached out and grabbed her arm, shaking in head.

"Don't do that Serena." But she didn't listen, "Moon Eternal Power".

Instantly she was surrounded by ribbons and feathers, and after a few moments, stood before him as Sailor Moon. "I am the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon." She said, and then clutched her head, and fell over. He grabbed her, and helped her back to the bed. Before getting back into the bed, she detransformed, and pulled her way into the bed.

"You see, Darien, I am Sailor Moon. I'm just… sick, weak… right now. It's not imagination, mine or yours." She said, her voice light and airy, as though she had no energy even to speak.

"I did see that, Serena, but it was nothing, a trick of light, nothing more."

"Darien, how can you say that? You've fought alongside me, you met our daughter, how can you tell me it's nothing?" Her voice was sharp, but she refused to cry again.

"Serena, stop, calm down. I know it's all fakery, we're not going to all be alive in the 30th century, that little girl was not our daughter. I know all of that because… well, because I do." She just stared at him blankly, he wasn't making sense.

"Darien, why are you so different? What changed while you were in the States?" He straightened and his face lost all emotion.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Serena, you need to get some rest, I'll come back to check on you in a while, but I suggest that you send your visitors away and get some sleep." He turned on his heel and stalked away.


	5. Meeting

Sunlight streamed in the window and lit up a room full of stuffed animals and pink hearts. Groggily, Serena stretched and rose from her bed. She still felt a little weak, but she was feeling much better then she had a week ago. She grabbed her pink terrycloth robe and, wrapping it around herself, walked out of her room and into the living room.

On her couch, the form of a sleeping young man caught her attention. Seiya had stubbornly refused to leave her side until she was fully recovered, so she had allowed him to sleep on the couch. His brothers and he had found an apartment nearby, but he had refused to leave her alone for even that amount of time. After her release from the hospital, and Darien's clutches, Seiya had vowed that she would not return there while he was around to take care of her.

She walked past the lightly snoring man and walked into the kitchen. There she began making breakfast, omelets and bacon and muffins. As she cooked, she hummed idly to herself, keeping her mind away from everything else. She didn't even notice when Seiya woke up, or that he watched her from the doorway. He watched as she cooked, listened as she hummed, and said nothing, just admired what a beautiful, graceful woman she had blossomed into.

She turned around, and almost dropped the knife she had in her hand. She clapped the other hand over her heart, and leaned back against the counter. "Seiya, you startled me. I didn't hear you get up." She smiled at him, "Make some kind of noise next time, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He just smiled at her and nodded.

"What were you humming, just now?" he asked, trying to maintain his control.

"Oh, a tune from a… locket that," she took a deep breath, "That Darien had." It had only just dawned on her that she had been absently humming that tune, and she was determined she wasn't going to be upset about him anymore. She smiled brightly at Seiya, "Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go wash up. She waited until she could hear the water in the bathroom running before she turned back to cooking. She didn't notice when she started humming, or that tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Breakfast was eaten in relative quiet, both of them not knowing what to say to the other. Serena avoided looking at Seiya, worried that he would see the tears still brimming in her eyes. Seiya, of course, had already noticed, and figured out why she had been crying.

"Serena, do you want me to leave?" he asked, gently. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and sad.

"No, Seiya. Actually, I don't. I would love for you to stay." She shook her head for a moment, and then looked back up at him, tears gone, sapphire eyes gleaming. "I love the company, I like having you around." She said, as his smile grew. That was precisely what he had wanted to hear. She looked so lovely to him, in her soft pink bathrobe; her hair still tousled from sleep. She looked down at her watch suddenly, and let out a shocked sound.

"Oh, goodness. It's almost 10; the girls will be here at noon. Seiya, help me clean up, okay?" She asked as she rose from the table. He nodded, and picked up his empty plate, turning towards the kitchen.

"Of course, Rena, anything for you." He said softly, as he disappeared into the other room. She stopped for a moment, shook her head again, and grabbed her own plate.

Still in her robe, Serena looked around the living room approvingly. After thirty minutes, the two of them had managed to clean and straighten everything up. She was pleased. Not that she was a slob any more, but having Seiya stay on her couch had been unexpected, and left a lot of things out of place. Seiya had been very helpful though, and had quickly gotten to work on things. The only thing left to do now was get a shower and to get dressed.

After her shower, she came back into the living room to find that Seiya had vacuumed and used an air freshener to make the room smell like roses. He was nowhere to be seen, so she went into her bedroom to dress.

She pulled on a pale blue sundress, and her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail. When she went back out into the living room, she noticed that the glass door was open, and went out onto her balcony. There she found Seiya, leaning against the railing looking out over the cityscape. He was wearing a pair of long black slacks and a gray knit shirt that clung to his muscular back.

Serena walked over beside him, and leaned against the wrought iron railing. She looked out over the city, so beautiful and yet so dangerous sometimes. She couldn't believe that her battles had all been so dangerous, and yet no one ever really seemed to take notice. They were even afraid of her and the scouts, afraid that she might turn against them some day, hurt them at some point. She had considered revealing her identity to others a couple of times, but had ultimately decided against it. Slowly, over time, it had been revealed to important people in her life.

Her parents, who had been taken hostage by a mutant, saw her transform, and recognized her instantly. They had understood why she had kept the secret from them for years, but hadn't really been happy about the idea that their daughter was out fighting enemies at all hours of the day and night. They had certainly not been impressed with Darien, Tuxedo Mask, who was sort of protecting her, but also was her lover from a past life. When he left her, her father had vowed that he would kill "that ingrate" if he ever saw him again.

Andrew, of course, knew all of the scouts, and had since he discovered the control room. He had become a valuable friend, and one of their fiercest supporters. He had been there to comfort Serena throughout all of her problems with Darien, but was still one of Darien's friends and Serena did not feel comfortable talking with him about everything.

"You look nice." His voice was warm and gentle, and she recognized the feeling in it. She turned to look at him, and finding his blue eyes locked to her face she blushed. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her small frame to his body. He breathed in her scent, roses and shampoo.

"Thank you" She murmured against his chest. She liked the way it felt to be held, by him. She hadn't dated much since Darien had left, and no one had made her feel as safe or as loved as Seiya did. She felt emotions boil within her and she wasn't sure what she should do. So she did nothing, let him hold her and make her safe.

A knock on the door broke them from their reverie. Serena stepped back, a soft smile playing across her lips, and then went to answer the door. Opening the door, she found her friends and invited them in. Once again, they took up their normal posts around the living room, settling in with quiet comfort. She looked to find Seiya, and spotted him still out on the balcony, staring wistfully off into the horizon. The girls were talking loudly to each other and Serena was about to go join him when there was another knock at the door. She opened the door to find Yaten and Taiki standing there. She gestured for them to enter, and they went straightaway to the balcony where their brother stood. He looked up at them, and glanced at Serena before falling into conversation with his brothers.

Serena took her place on the sofa and smiled at her friends. She hoped that they would always be this comfortable with one another, always this relaxed and candid.

"So, Serena, how are you feeling?" Lita asked concern evident on her face. She noticed that their leader was still very pale and was worried that this mysterious illness would debilitate her, leaving them powerless as she faded away.

"I'm feeling much better, actually. I don't have all of my energy back, but I am improving." She responded, as Seiya and his brothers entered the apartment from the balcony. He gave her a weak smile and the three boys took seats around the living room. "What have we learned?"

"We can't get a fix on where it's coming from, princess. I'm sorry, I've tried everything I can. Everything I've done shows that the power of the crystal can purify it, but the intensity of the blast may kill you in your present condition." Yaten stopped and looked at Taiki. "We may be able to lend you enough to buffer it, but I can't guarantee that." Seiya's face was emotionless, his eyes closed.

"If only the outers were here. Pluto would know what to do." That was Mina, "We'll find a way to make this work, Sere. We will!"

"I can't help but feel that something needs to be done about the King. He can't very well be King if he won't accept what's going on. Any suggestions?" Lita asked, and looked around.

"Find a new King?" Raye's voice answered, albeit hesitantly, as she looked towards the tight-lipped Seiya.

"That might not work, Raye. What if Crystal Tokyo's existence depends on Darien being king? Can't we reason with him?" Amy, the voice of reason, queried.

"You're welcome to try Amy." Was all Serena could manage to say. Seiya looked up at her, expecting to find that same sadness touching her eyes again, but found her looking at him. He smiled. Amy, on the other hand, seemed to shrink within herself a little more.

"I will, Serena." She stood, suddenly, and rushed to the bathroom. Everyone looked after her, concerned.

"Amy?" Serena called. After a few moments of silence, the shy girl returned from bathroom, looking very pale. "Amy, what's wrong?" Her eyes held that same sadness, but now it was very obvious that something was wrong.

"I'm just a little sick is all, Serena, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I think I will talk to Darien about this, see if I can't make him see reason." She said, her voice a little stronger than before.

Serena's concern didn't fade at all, but she let the matter drop, for her friend's sake.


	6. A Walk in the park

As her friends left, one by one, she tried to shake the feeling that something was very wrong, but it was when Raye left that she knew.

"Serena, I have this awful feeling, something terrible is going to happen. I'm going to consult the great fire tonight, and see if I can come up with anything. Please be careful, okay?"

"I will Raye, I promise." She knew that she wouldn't be able to shake the sense of foreboding until Raye had called her with news. "Call me as soon as you find anything, alright?"

"I will." And she left, leaving Serena and Seiya behind. Serena turned back to Seiya, and he smiled at her softly.

"Do you want me to leave as well?" He asked, and she shook her head no. "Well, how about we get some dinner?" She looked at him, confused. "Let's go out, get some pizza. It'll be good for you to get out of the apartment some."

"That sounds good, Seiya. And maybe it would help me feel better.

They went to a little pizza shop near the park and had dinner.

"Seiya, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean, Serena?"

"I mean, with your life? What is your dream?"

"I don't know really. I've always been a Starlight, I can't imagine not being one. That is a full time job, back home. We protect our princess, I never really gave it much thought."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands; "Will you be leaving again?"

"Most likely, but I don't know when. There are other soldiers to protect the Princess, but I am sure we will have to go back home eventually. But for now, I'm happy being here." He said, smiling at her.

"Really?"

"Really." They had long since finished their pizza, and it was time for them to leave. "Let's take a walk."

They walked around for a while, talking about various little unimportant things, just to pass the time. Serena felt completely at ease with Seiya, able to talk about anything at all, and she discovered she didn't really want to go back home yet. She was enjoying being out in the open, in the fresh air, so it came as no surprise that they found themselves in the park. She realized that she was in love with Seiya, just as he was with her.

All around them were couples, happy and in love. Serena took a deep breath and looked around, taking in the different people, and letting their happiness surround her. Seiya glanced over at her, still amazed at how different she was from the last time he and his brothers had been around. She had matured from the silly young girl she was to a woman who was the embodiment of a princess, her bearing regal and her manner elegant. She was beauty incarnate, and his whole being ached to look upon her, to be hers. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look at it. He stifled a gasp and hoped to keep her from seeing.

But it was too late.


	7. The reason

Serena felt something was wrong, every fiber in her body echoed that feeling, and as she looked to her left, at the park bench, she saw why.

His ebony hair was unmistakable, his poise immediately recognizable, despite the fact that his face was hidden from view behind the head of the girl he was kissing. It wasn't the fact that Darien was there that bothered her, or even that he was there with someone else. Serena could have handled anyone, even Raye, being with Darien. Anyone but **her**, that is. It was the ultimate betrayal.

"No…" she whispered, so softly that it could have been the wind. She grabbed Seiya's hand, and they backed off into the bushes, so she could see what else would occur.

When the kiss finally ended, Darien looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, his voice soft.

"There's so much we need to talk about, Darien. You know I have loved you since I first met you. And those two weeks in America were wonderful, and the time since has been wonderful too, but what about her? What about the future?"

"I can't think about that anymore, it's over between she and I, that future will never be, can never be. I can't rule the world without you by my side. But maybe…."

"Darien, we've been over this before, I can't be the Queen. She has to be, she's the only one that can be. I could never do anything to hurt her. The world needs you to be King, she needs to you stop the spread of this horrible darkness…."

"What about you?"

"I need…" she hung her head, and a tear slipped down her alabaster cheek, "I need you to stop pretending that none of this happened, and become Tuxedo Mask again. WE need you back as the real you, not the one who says that if he believes none of this is real then you and I can be together. We can't." Her heart was breaking. "If she does this without you, she'll die. And none of the rest of us would survive her passing…"

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes, Darien. I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, Amy…"


	8. Consequences

Serena gasped, tears cascading down her cheeks. They had been seeing each other for years? This was why Amy had seemed so sad for years, because she was sleeping with her best friend's destiny? Her heart, however, didn't ache, but instead felt relieved. She stood, and in an instant, without words, transformed to Serenity. Seiya looked at her in surprise, and stood as well, but did not transform. She strode purposefully to the bench where the two were seated, still talking. They looked up as she approached, and stood as one, Amy immediately horrified, and Darien as defiant as ever, he immediately transformed to Prince Endymion.

She looked at them for a moment, her face as stone. "Perhaps," her voice was smooth, "if you had told me of this sooner, I would have been more able to understand. You were the one always suggesting that I talk to him; try to get him to understand, while all along, you knew why he had turned his back on me. Pretending that you had no idea, always so sad, so distanced from me and the others. We were worried about you, scared for your mental health, concerned about depression. And all along, it was nothing but guilt in those eyes. But worry not, Mercury, for I am forgiving, as always. You have my permission to pursue whomever and whatever you wish, I will not stop you. And I no longer want him."

"Serenity... I..."

"No, dear, say nothing. There is no need." She turned to Darien, "As for you, Prince Endymion. I release you from your destiny." She reached out and touched the center of his chest and a glow appeared around her finger, and then surrounded him. A moment later it was gone, along with his armor, he had been detransformed to Darien. I will leave you Tuxedo Mask, but the rest will be gone."

A new glow surrounded the Princess, and extended to Seiya who was standing behind her, if flickered for a few moments, and then they both disappeared.

Amy was dumbfounded.

"What just happened? What did she do to me?"

"She took your destiny; you are no longer the Prince of Earth. No longer destined to be King. I think she may have taken your power inside of her." Awe laced her voice.

"I had no idea she was that powerful." A moment later she heard an all too familiar beep, her communicator. She grabbed it from her pocket and saw Raye's face. "Yes?"

"Come to the temple quick, something dreadful has happened." Without thinking, she transformed to Sailor Mercury and dashed off towards the temple, Tuxedo Mask close at her heels.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a much disheveled Raye, not Sailor Mars. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Tuxedo Mask, but then she looked at Mercury.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked, breathlessly, as she detransformed.

"You are." Raye replied bluntly. "I did a fire reading, and saw everything that happened in the park."

Amy hung her head. "Oh".

"Amy, how could you?"

"It wasn't her fault." His voice broke in, and Raye turned the full brunt of her anger on him.

"No, it wasn't. It was your fault. You of all people should have known the consequences of these actions. But I wasn't talking to you. You should learn not to speak to your betters unless spoken to, Darien. She only left you as you are because Tuxedo Mask is a strength, and a guardian she needs, but you are no longer royalty, and will be treated accordingly. You are a disgrace to your family, and to me. I don't know what possessed either of you to start this little tryst, but I only hope that it was truly worth it. Serena won't have you back, Darien, and she has stripped you of power and title. She will allow you to remain a soldier, but she has left you the choice for that."

"As for you, Amy, Serena loves you, unconditionally, and has forgiven you. The question is can you forgive yourself?"

"Now wait just a minute, what gives you the right to speak to me that way?" Darien demanded.


	9. Time

"I do." He spun to be faced with Serenity, and his face hardened. "I give her that right, as she is my Guardian, and my closest friend."

She had changed considerably. No longer was her hair golden, but now was spun silver, her gown had a white bodice with golden moons and a black skirt with a silver hem. Her earrings were two silver crescent moons with small golden orbs dangling from them, and her crown was a silver rose and a golden rose that met in the middle of her forehead joined by a silver crescent moon.

"Serena, what has happened to you?" he asked, stepping towards her as though he wanted to embrace her, concern and confusion quickly replacing the hard anger that had been there mere moments ago. It was at that moment he noticed Seiya standing behind her, the look on his face bordering on murderous.

"I have become the embodiment of both the moon's powers and the earth's. Because you chose to forsake your birthright, I was able to remove that part of you. Should I find someone that the powers would accept, I will bestow them upon that person. If not, then perhaps one of my children will be given your powers." She turned from him to Amy. "Amy, I understand what it is to love this man, for I have loved him just as long as you. I cannot say that I forgive all indiscretions and lies on your part, but your presence as Sailor Mercury is as needed as his is as the Sailor from Earth, Tuxedo Mask. I cannot speak for the other girls, or Greg, but I shall accept it for what it is now." For a second, she seemed the embodiment of power, and then it seemed to flicker. "Raye, call the others…" In an instant, the transformation was lost, she was Serena once more, and she crumbled to the ground in a dead faint.

She woke in her own bed, and smiled, knowing the girls must have brought her back here, but only vaguely remembering what had happened. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered what she had overheard between Darien and Amy. Had she really taken Darien's power from him? His birthright? How was the possible? She didn't quite understand, but it had something to do with him not accepting who he was, and turning his back on the Earth.

She sat up, and grasped her head, feeling very weak and dizzy, she had expended too much power, or maybe she wasn't prepared to handle the power she suddenly had inside her. Groaning, she got up and pulled on her bathrobe, this felt like a really bad hangover. As she reached for the handle on her door, it opened away from her to reveal Seiya standing there, his loving concern written plainly on his face. Serena looked up at him surprised, and in that moment of hesitation revealed her weakness to him. He swept forward and enveloped her in a warm embrace before scooping her up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a voice thick with emotion. Instead of answering, she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"What have I done?!" She sobbed into his shoulder, as he quickly moved to the couch so he could comfort her properly. "I have ensured that… that…" she couldn't even get the words out. She had ensured that Rini would never exist. She had destroyed the future she had been shown so many years ago. Seiya let her cry, rubbed her back and made soothing sounds while she purged herself of all that had happened the night before. "I ruined everything." She said, finally pulling away from his shoulder. He put his hands gently on the sides of her face.

"No." He said simply, and she looked up at him, surprise in her crystal blue eyes. "You haven't ruined anything. They did. In their despicable act, they ruined their friendship with you. Nothing else is ruined."

"But what ab…" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"You took his power into you. You don't need him to have her anymore, she can still come to be – just later then you had first thought." She looked confused, "What gave her all that specialness, her power, her gift as a Sailor was the combination of those two powers. She might be a little different then you remember, but she will still be your daughter and just as perfect."

She smiled then, weakly. He was right, and she knew it.

A knock at the door disrupted their quiet moment. She moved to get up, and he pulled her back as he shook his head at her. He shifted her down onto the couch, and rose to answer the door. She adjusted the bathrobe over her pink silk pajamas, and sat waiting to see who was at the door. Seiya opened the door to reveal the girls, and Serena sighed. She should have known they would show up then. Seiya stepped out of their way, and three girls filed into the apartment. They made a bee-line for Serena.

"Sere" "Are You ok" "Raye told us what" Seiya cleared his throat and got the attention of the chattering girls.

"Ladies, have a seat and don't push her too hard ok?" He said, and disappeared into the kitchen. Serena took a deep breath and looked at her friends.

"Where is she?" She asked, and the three celestial princess looked at each other.

"We told her she was no longer one of us. That she had not only betrayed you but had betrayed us, and that she was not welcome." The fire-tempered Raye answered and the other two nodded their agreement.

"We should have stripped her of her powers too, but…" Mina looked up at Serena.

"No. We can't do that. No matter… no matter how much she hurt me, we need her." They looked at her, surprised. "We need Mercury to fight whatever this is, and we need Tuxedo Mask also. However much it pains me to admit it, we do. I have the power of both worlds, both crystals, but I don't know if I can handle it, if I can channel it without killing myself without all of you being there when I have to try. We'll need the Starlights too."

"I don't want either of them anywhere near you." Seiya's voice chimed in as he rounded the corner with tray covered with mugs and a steaming teapot. "I'm pretty sure I can speak for the Starlights, if you need us we're here. But I don't want them hurting you again, and I'm likely to kill _him_ before I let him near you again."

"Rena, we have to find another way." Lita chimed in. "There has to be something else."

Serena nodded, her face suddenly drawn. "Then think fast, I don't know how much time we have…"


End file.
